Sara comes back
by sidney0229
Summary: Sara says Goodbye..2 years have gone by.What has happened? How has she dealt with all of her ghosts? Has she returned to Grissom?
1. Working the Case

Chapter 1

I looked out of the filthy cab window as the cab driver mumbled on about how the city was going to hell. I closed my eyes and exhaled the pent up breath I unconsciously held within. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as the once comforting lights of Las Vegas brushed by. Every memory that flashed through my mind was tainted by death. I was once over there at a crime scene, at that ally I found a knife that was used to murder a child. Tears swelled up as we passed more casinos on the strip, as thoughts fluttered through my mind. Fear seeped into my skin at the thought of leaving Grissom. A tear slipped down my cheek as his face flashed through my mind. I love you, I thought. Hopefully you know that and understand that I have to do this, I prayed silently.

2 Years Later

"Hey Gill...are you okay?" asked Catherine. I glanced up at her, as she was standing at my desk with her hands on her hips. I swallowed and nodded.

"How are you Cath? How's Lindsay?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Were fine...Are you thinking about...?" She asked, not wanting to say her name, as it might physically hurt me for some reason. I got up and walked over to one of the numerous book shelves and pulled out a entomology text book. I started flipping through the pages and finally landed on one that depicted a beautiful butterfly.

"Brazilian Butterfly. That's the one we found at the crime scene. Its rare, found only in the southern parts of Africa, and Brazil. Directly links our suspect to the victim though, as he has credit card receipts saying he purchased one from a local buyer. Of course along with other incriminating evidence we found at his apartment. I'm thinking this buyer, sells more than just rare insects." I said, changing the subject yet once again, to our current case. She pursed her lips and came over to stand beside me. She glanced at me than at the picture.

"Pretty...okay I'll call Brass and tell him to bring him in."She said. She started walking out the door then turned around. "Griss...we all love Sara...and no one would blame you for moving on...we just want you to be happy." I looked at her as she smiled and I nodded. As she realized that was all she was going to get she walked out of the room. I exhaled and sat down in my chair. I reached inside my desk and brought out her letter. The letter that said she loved me. The letter she also said goodbye. I ran my hands over the worn paper. I had read it so many times it looked like it was 10 years old, instead of 2. I sighed and pushed the letter back into my desk. Thoughts of Sara, where she was, if she was okay, were pushed aside by the vibrating of my phone. I pulled it out and saw that it said "Catherine". I flipped it open and heard rap music in the background. "Hey Gris. You better get down to here. At the Surreal Club off of Imperial. I guess our guy is gonna shown tonight to do a deal with a promising buyer that the FEDS have been trying to catch for awhile." She yelled into the phone. I picked up my coat and held the phone with my shoulder to my ear.

"Be there in a few minutes." I yelled into the phone so she could hear me over the loud music, if that's what you called music. I walked through the halls of the lab quickly to get to my sedan. If the FEDS think they are going to take our witness/suspect then they were in for some news. I quickly drove to the club that was off of imperial. Young girls with short skirts and colourful shirts were walking into the club, giggling. Obviously being under aged. I walked up to the bouncer that was looking at some list and flashed my ID. He nodded but didn't seem to happy about it. I walked in and was greeted by a young blonde stumbling into me.

"Uh...Sorry..." She said, running to the bathroom drunkenly. I shook my head and glanced around the room. I quickly noticed Catherine sitting on a stool at the bar and made my way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. I got to her alive and she finally noticed me. She waved and I walked over to her.

"Hey..." She said to me then turned her gaze and nodded at 4 different men who were stationed around the room, at all of the exists. FEDS. I slumped onto the stool next to her and asked

"When is he supposed to show?" She lifted her shoulders.

"Any minute. But then we have to wait for him to make contact with the buyer." She said. I nodded


	2. The OP

Chapter 2

2 hours later

I glanced over at Jimmy. He handed me the knee hight boots that apparently every guy loved on women. I hated them. They made my toes hurt. We sat in the back seat of the black van, getting ready for the OP. I tugged them on and pulled down my black dress, that by the way, showed way to much skin for my comfort, but the contact liked. I grabbed my long black coat and pulled my longer hair out. I really needed to get it cut, having grown it out in the past 2 years, it was overdue. I swallowed as another familiar wave of realization hit me. I was in Las Vegas. I cant believe I'm back here. 2 years of endless training and going on OPS and learning the ropes and a particular fast pace, since I was an unlikely beginner at my age. Now I help people stay alive, instead of helping them figure out how they died. It was the answer I found when I left Las Vegas and glad I had found it.

"What are you thinking about" Chris, another member of my team, asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just the last time I was in Vegas." I said. He nodded. I looked in my compact mirror and applied my make up. Once I was done I was still a little shocked at my appearance, even after all this time. I have to admit, I looked ...well ...Sexy... Even still I rather wear no make up and comfy pyjamas any day over sexy dresses, and lusty make up. I sighed and looked at the guys.

"You ready?" They asked. I nodded and Jimmy pulled out a black phone and called our other team. He mumbled into the phone that I was ready and to bring out Mark, Evan, Jordan, and Sam. I hopped out of the van and walked towards the black sedan. I climbed in and Mark raised an eye brow

"Shut up" I said as he looked me up and down.

"Hey I'm not complaining." He said through a chuckle. Jordan reached in his pocket and pulled out a CD that was labelled OP 226. He pushed it in the player and hit #1. We were rewarded with a blare of rap music. He flicked the volume up until it was too loud for anyone to talk and we all grimaced. The things we do for other people. I started to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. Who I was supposed to become. I glanced out the tinted windows as we made our way to Club Surreal.


	3. The Shocking entrance

Chapter 3

I watched Henry, our suspect/witness, twitch and move in his seat across the room. He like us were becoming impatient with the buyer. It had been over 2 hours since we got there, over an hour since Henry had finally decided to show. And I was becoming more and more impatient. I looked over at Catherine who was talking on her cell phone.

"Hey nick... No were here now...yeah...I don't know...maybe the buyer got word of something...you know the FEDS and how many leaks they got in their department...ya...okay...see you in a bit..." she finished, clicking her cell off.

"Look the buyer is obviously not coming. We have been here for more than 2 hours." I said. She sighed and said

"Look, well just give it another 20 minutes and then well just take Henry into custody." She said. I pursed my lips and sat back. The music turned to another hard rap song and everyone yelled. I grimaced then noticed everyone responding to something. I looked at Catherine who had her eyebrows raised. Everyone was looking at the entrance. A girl moved that was blocking my view and I saw. 4 African Americans entered. They were tall and had the look of Gang Members. They were obviously body guards. The buyer. Finally. They swept the room with their eyes, looking for challengers. Then they moved aside in the middle as a tall brunette women walked in. She glanced around the room with a look that defied her appearance. The look said she owned the room, along with her appearance. But underneath all of it, i knew it was Sara. It has to be a mistake. But it wasn't. I glanced up and down at this women who I knew was Sara, but challenged his certainty. Her gaze swept the room as well and settled on Henry. She hadn't seen him or Catherine yet. What the hell is going on here? What is she doing here with these thugs? I watched as she leaned into one of the men to her side and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and pulled out phone, saying a few words into the device. I watched her lift her arms and as she took her coat off. A small gasp left my mouth at the sight of her, and I was suddenly grateful for the loud music. She handed her coat to another one of the thugs and he took it. I finally ripped my gaze from her and glanced at Catherine, who had her mouth hung open. We watched as Sara took in the room and started walking towards Henry. The room parted for her and her body guards, aware of the danger pulsing off of them. Off of her.


	4. The Meeting

**Brief message to Reviewers.**

Hey guys...I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my first Fan Fic...well at least the first one I've actually posted so people can see. I greatly enjoy your reviews and I hope they continue. And to clear up a few points that reviewers have mentioned. OPS- is usually a term used in field missions. If you have ever watched ALIAS, then you will know that they use this word a lot to describe an upcoming field mission, where they would go and be a different person to try and get information or stop some criminal activity. I hope that clears up any confusion, and if not just say you still don't get what I mean. I will understand. Another thing I wanted to mention is I started writing these in one of my classes when my thoughts drifted off to CSI. And when I was writing my chapters, I was writing them on paper. So my chapters looked 2-3 pages long, single spaced. I thought this would be a good length, but looking at them now on the computer and how it shrinks everything, I realized how short they actually are. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to try to make the next chapters extended or at least longer than the last ones. I also wanted to address where this is going? What is Sara actually doing now? Why haven't I just come out and state what is going on? Well, for one I don't want anyone to start jumping to conclusions and then getting disappointed. I haven't come out to say that Sara is there working as a FED now, All I have mentioned is that she is on a mission with a rather large team, where it seems she looks like to be the buyer who the FEDS, Grissom, and Catherine are waiting for. I'm sorry if this is confusing and if you guys are wondering why I just don't come out to say what is going on. Well I just want to keep you guessing. There are many possibilities and I wouldn't rule any of them out. When I started writing this, I only had the concept of her return in my head. Now that she has returned in my story, I'm just sort of going with what I think would be good. I'm sorry if I disappoint anybody, all I ask is to keep your mind open. And to answer one of my reviewer's questions, I post every day, sometimes I even post new chapters every couple of hours. So check back periodically. In final, I hope you guys continue to read this, share your ideas, questions, and opinions in reviews and thanks for reading my Fan Fic!!

A/N I sadly don't own any of the rights to CSI...so please don't sue me...thanks

**Chapter 4**

I walked over to where the contact sat, slightly swaying my hips. The walk complemented my look in every aspect. My mind was in work mode right now, and I was in the zone. I made my way to him with the rest of my team flanked beside and behind me, concealed as Thugs. I got to a chair that sat beside Henry's as he glanced up at me. I walked over and sat in the seat crossing my leg over the other. He ran his gaze over my legs and rested on my face. He frowned nervously at me.

"You're late" he hissed. I looked him up and down.

"No I'm not. Do you have the disk?"I asked him, feigning boredom. He glanced around at his surroundings and became more and more agitated.

"Maybe we should do this another time... something doesn't feel right..."he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and pretended to be annoyed.

"Look either we do this now. Or it doesn't happen at all." I said standing up. He stood quickly and looked at me with wide eyes filled with terror.

"He's here. He wants to talk to you. And to the people that are here with you." He whispered, frantically tripping over his words at the speed he was talking. What is this all about now?

"What are you talking about? Who wants to talk to me? And my guys?" I asked, glancing at the members of my team. He shook his head violently and shifted his gaze.

"No...Not them...the other people..."he trembled as I looked him up and down. Maybe we over estimated his intelligence, his sanity. I leaned in closer and he watched my lips.

"Fine. When the time is right for you. Contact me...And I have to thank you for lowering your price. I graciously accept your offer in condolences for wasting my precious time." I said, daring him to object. His eyes bulged and he started to stammer as I began to walk away. My team followed behind knowing the OP was a bust, at least for tonight. I heard Henry's faint voice as we drifted farther apart.

"He wants to talk to you...you...you should have listened...He always gets what he wants..."

As I walked back onto the dance floor I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I usually brushed the feeling aside, as I was being watched from many cameras hidden in the building next to the Club. I stopped in the middle of the dance floor and looked around. Jordan came up to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he watched my face. I bit my lip as I surveyed the room.

"I don't know...Someone's here..."I murmured. He nodded and motioned for the other men to check out the Club. They all broke off and went in different directions. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as a familiar feeling washed over me. What was that? I stood in the middle of the club, looking around. I was the only person standing still on the dance floor, as bodies moved together in an almost perfect drunken unison. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and tried to pin point the eyes that were haunting me. Moments passed and I started to think I was going completely insane, until I finally looked closer at the Bar. I stood frozen to my spot as I digested what I saw. Grissom and Catherine sat there staring at me with wide eyes. They obviously had seen me. Grissom was staring right at me with an intensity I cannot describe. His eyes held mine in place, trapped within the confines of his bluely depths. Regret washed over me as I stared into them. How much I have missed those eyes. Sadness crept under my bones mixed with a cocktail of other emotions. He held me entranced until his orbs went black. I frowned and finally noticed someone was shoving a black hood his and Catherine's heads. I gasped as I started to fumble forward but was ripped back by someone's strong arms. They flung a black hood over my head and I was plunged into darkness.


	5. Exit Strategy

**Brief message to Reviewers**

Hey guys!!! Sorry it has taken so long to update this..This chapter turned out to be rather difficult to finish...I wrote something like this a couple days ago.. and then when i was about to post it and i was rereading it over...for spelling mistakes..i realized that i had gone in a totally different direction that i had planned out when i began writing this chapter..so i thought about it..and thought about..and i finally decided to change it...i thought i would go with my first ideas on how to proceed...anyways.Now the final copy of this..im really happy with how it came out..so...i hope you guys like it and i PROMISE to update more often...i know that i really hate it when i find a good story and authors wont update them quick enough...so i promise i will.. im already working on chapter 6, and 7..so keep checking back..and give me LOTS of reviews!! They keep me motivated and i love your guys imput!! So thanks again for reading !

-Amanda

A/N Once again i don't own any of the rights to CSI so please don't sue me..blah..blah..blah..you guys know the rest..haha

**Chapter 5**

The hands that gripped me from behind tugged me back until I tripped and they pulled me up. I struggled against them but their hands clamped down on my wrists holding them behind my back. The hands shoved me forward, leading me to some unknown place. What the hell is going on? Where is my team? How did they get passed my whole team without not one of them noticing? Why have they taken Grissom and Catherine? Are they okay? If something has happened to them..I am going... My thoughts were interrupted by someone shoving me once more into a space and then they were gone. I heard the loud screech of a door closing and i felt a cold draft blow against my hair. I quickly lifted my hands up and released myself from the hood. I quickly glanced around at my surroundings. It looked like i was in some sort of room. Most likely held within the basement. Although, this particular layout of the room wasn't in the blueprint of the Club that we had received from Intelligence, so it obviously was a secret room. Great. I reached down to my knee boots and unzipped the left one. I unhooked a mobile phone i had secretly attached to my leg and pressed 1. Nothing happened. I glanced at the phone and saw that I had no signal. Either it was because I was in a basement, that interfeared with the signal, or they had a transmitter that knocked any cell phone signals out. I groaned and looked around, closely inspecting the room. It was painted a clinical grey with no windows. It was a little bigger than the interrogation rooms the County had. The only thing the room held was a metal chair, pushed against the back wall. I walked over to the large door and knelt on the floor, looking underneath it. I only saw darkness outside from the tiny gap between the door and floor. I stood up and analyzed the door. There was no handle, so it was only acessable from the other side. I turned around and looked around the rest of the room. I swallowed as the feelings i was trying to ignore started flooding my senses. Fear laced with a heavy dose of anger started to mix in the pit of my stomach and i started banging on the door. I banged on the door, screaming for them to let me out. Knowing that they wouldn't didn't stop me. Images of Grissom and Catherine being interrogated flashed in front of my eyes making me hit the door harder. I stepped back and tried to kick it, but it was solid. I continued to pound on the door, until i felt a sudden jolt of pain seize my hand, shooting up my wrist. I winced looking at my hand. Blood was dripping from my fingernails, and the look of angry black and purple bruises were forming on my hand. I swallowed and realized i needed to stop, or i would break my wrist. Okay, just calm down. Remember your training. This isn't the first time something hasn't gone according to plan. You just need to improvise. I turned back to the room looking for anything to go on. No windows, no other doors leading to other rooms. Nothing. I closed my eyes, trying to fend off the sudden unexpected tears. This is not how i wanted things to go. This is as far from how i pictured coming back home. Coming back to Grissom. Even if he still wanted me. He could have moved on. I was gone for 2 years. A lot can happen. The draft brushed my hair once again. I shivered and realization finally hit me. My eyes snapped open as i looked around the room for the source of the draft. It wasn't coming from the gap between the door and floor, so i got up and looked around. Then i glanced up, hoping it wasn't some ceiling fan. Gratitude washed over me as i was granted the site of a internal air conditioning system. I walked over to the chair and grabbed it, positioning it under the system. I tugged off my boots and snapped my phone back on the buckle secured around my ankle. I stepped onto the chair and assessed the machine. It looked like a generic brand, manufactured in the millions. Having seen hundreds of the same proto type at various crime scenes when i was a CSI i knew where to lift the particular part that would turn it off. I hesitantly lifted the left side and was rewarded with the dying sound of the motor. I pushed it up and placed it aside in the ceiling. I grabbed the right side of the device and pulled it down, as flying bits of dust caused me to sneeze violently. I shook my head and jumped down on the floor. I placed the machine on the floor quietly, as to not make any announcements as to what i was doing. With that, i stepped back up on the chair and stood on my tip toes looking inside the ceiling. I pushed aside wires and light caught my eye from the far side of the room. I squinted and noticed it was another vent. I silently thanked the many companies for having to install their equipment next to a well ventilated area. The hole that once held the machine was a little smaller than me, which meant it was going to be a tight squeeze, but it was my only option. I braced my hands against the sides of the hole and used my upper body strength to pull me up. I grunted as i pulled myself up, and exhaled harshly as i squeezed through the hole. I got through and crawled through the tiny space. I made my way to the other vent and brushed off the thin layer of dust that covered it. I squinted my eyes and looked through the vent. It looked like another room, same as the one i was pushed into. Although this time it had 2 occupants. Not the 2 people i was hoping to see, but these were interesting none the less. I identified one of the occupants as Louis Lorenzallas. Well known drug lord, established in many criminal activities, wanted by many agencies throughout the United States. I had gone undercover, trying to get information from Louis on an upcoming terrorist threat. The Op i had done with Louis had gone okay, my cover alias was Jenna Borvoe. The other man, young, in early 30s I didn't recognize. He was tall, at least 6''3 , with an attractive but bland face and dark brown hair. The one characteristic that screamed out from this simple man was the vibe he was exuding. Danger. It was pulsating off of him in ways, and i made a mental note not make this man very angry. I watched the two men talk to each other as they glanced at a computer on a desk. I watched their lips move as Louis said something that made the other man snap.

"Her name is Jenna , Ryan. I know her. She isn't a threat. But she will be if we keep her in there for much longer. Do you know who she works with?" Louis said

"Yes, you've told me before. But i want to check her out for myself. You trust too many people, and look were that has gotten you." He said, throwing him a look of distain over his shoulder. He glanced back at the computer screen as pictures and credentials flicked pass the screen in seconds. The Federal Government Seal flashed brightly at the top of the screen. They were checking to see if i worked undercover, how they had gotten access was anyone's guess. Hacked into the system, had a inside source that was dirty, there were dozens of possibilities. Louis continued to talk to the man who was supposedly named Ryan, as i glanced down the end of the shaft. I squinted and saw another vent, as I started to pull myself towards it I banged my knee against a pole with wires reaching out in every direction causing a loud bang. My whole body froze and my heart rate sped up as if i had just ran 20 miles. I swallowed as i glanced quickly to the vent where the two men resided. The room was empty. They knew. I didn't waste time hanging around. I quickly crawled to the other vent and looked in. It was another room like the one i was held in, with one chair, but unlike my room, this door was left open. Lucky me. Not caring about being loud now, i quickly turned around so my feet rested on the vent and kicked it open. I squeezed through and jumped down. I quickly scanned around, looking for possible threats. I made my way to the door and slid up against the wall. I tried to calm my racing heart and breaths by doing multiplication in my mind. I listened for the sounds of footsteps and when i heard none i quickly leaned into the doorway and scanned the halls. There were 2. The left one looked like it had 3 or 4 more doors, as far as i could see. The right had 2 doors and then went around a bend which i couldn't see any further. I quickly stepped out of the room and quietly made my way to the bend in the right hall, looking for threats. As i approached the final steps i heard a mans voice crack a few feet away and i stilled. Get ready. His footsteps grew louder as he walked towards me, unaware of me yet. Adrenaline pumped through my blood like cocaine, giving me an intoxicated feeling. He rounded the corner and spotted me with a surprised look on his face. Before he could react i held up my arm, extending my elbow. Hitting him square in the head with the base of my elbow, causing him to lose his balance and knocking him unconscious. He slumped on the floor as i watched his eyelashes flutter close. My head snapped around as i heard another man coming from behind. He spotted me before i could situate myself and he launched himself at me. He punched the air as i side stepped his throw, while i extended my foot kicking him in the stomach. He rewarded me with a grunt and came after me again, recovering. He came at me punching the air, and finally hit causing me to lose focus and give him the advantage. He pinned my arm behind my back and pushed me against the wall, face forward. I winced as he twisted my arm in an awkward position. He leaned into my neck, breathing hot against my ear.

"Now what do we have here...You know...Boss is looking for you...And aren't i lucky that i found you.." He chuckled, slightly loosening the grip on my arm for a split second. I took it and twisted my arm free, punching him quickly in the face. He moaned in pain as i split his lip. He started muttering curses at me as i heard footsteps approach from the direction the first guy came in. This isn't good. I had a good chance against one, but two? And i was cornered from both sides. They definitely had the advantage. Think, do something quick. The other hostile rounded the corner with a tazer. Weapons, not good. The 2nd guy was recovering from his split lip and approaching me fast. I kicked him in the chest sending him back a few feet, although the 3rd guy approached from behind and sunk the tazer in my flesh. I unconsciously yelped as pain shot through my body and i couldn't move. I sunk to the floor as the man released the tazer from my flesh and pushed it in again. Sending white fissions of searing pain throughout the continents of my body. I slowly felt the numbness associated with unconsciousness present itself and i bit down on my tongue, breathing in the fresh pain. Awakening pain. The 2nd man finally recovered from my roundhouse kick and i saw him in my vision. He stood over me looking down with death etched in his pupils. His face contorted into an angry grimace as he lifted his leg and landed it into my rips. I screamed as i felt him kick over and over again, wanting unconsciousness to now grant me freedom. As i felt the 3rd man sink the tazer into me once again, she greeted me with release and i fell into a dark sea of nothingness with only a deep, loving, familiar voice calling my name in the abyss.


End file.
